element_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
First Element War
The First Element War (aka The Century War) was the first world war of the Elements. It lasted for 104 years, beginning with the assassination of Grand Archduke Atarius Greenwood the First, and ending with the defeat of the Kingdom of Pyrosia and the death of King Charles III, leader of the Kingdom of Pyrosia and the father of Lord Pyro. (The war would officially end with the signing of the Treaty of Ravanna, 104 years and 1 day after the start of the war.) Combatants The Great Alliance * The Woodland Nation * North Jutea * Gaian Empire (final three decades) * Kingdom of Aquantia ** The Froid Archipelago Armies of Destruction * Kingdom of Pyrosia * South Jutea * Tribal Coalition of Wild Peoples (The Wild Lands) * Gaian Empire (early war) Casualties * Woodland Nation: 42 million killed, 22 million wounded, 1 million POWs. * North Jutea: 40 million killed, 20 million wounded, 9 million POWs * Gaian Empire: 31 million killed, 16 million wounded, 980,000 POWs * Pyrosia: 30 million killed, 17 million wounded, 145,000 POWs * Kingdom of Aquantia: 27 Million killed, 15 million wounded or crippled, 890,000 POWs (.1 million killed, 17,000 wounded, 1,000 POWs from Froid Archipelago) * South Jutea: 11 million killed, 5 million wounded, 410,000 In addition to this, the Woodland People sustained an additional 150 million civilian casualties, as they were subject to a mass genocide that left less than one hundred survivors. South Jutea sustained only 290,000 civilian casualties; the Kingdom of Aquantia sustained 13 million civilian casualties; the Kingdom of Pyrosia sustained 19 million civilian causalities; the Gaian Empire sustained 20 million civilian casualties; North Jutea sustained 30 million civilian casualties. Start of the War The Century War began with the assassination of Grand Archduke Atarius Greenwood the First. Below is a detailed day by day breakdown of what happened in the days following the assassination. June Eighteenth, 0 F.E.W. Grand Archduke Atarius Greenwood l of the Woodland People is assassinated while on a diplomatic mission in Fyreosia, a colony of the Kingdom of Pyrosia. He is stabbed eighteen times by a Pyrosian terrorist. June Nineteenth, 0 F.E.W. The Woodland People demand that King Charles I of the Pyrosia compensate for the death. They submit a list of 19 terms that the Kingdom of Pyrosia must agree to, or risk war. June Twenty First, 0 F.E.W. On the Summer Solstice, King Charles I agrees to 12 of the 19 terms (more than half). This is not good enough for the Woodland People, and War is declared on the Pyrosia. June Twenty Second, 0 F.E.W. The order to mobilize Woodland troops is given. The Woodland People start to ask their allies for help in the war. The Pyrosia does the same. When asked by the Woodland People if they would aid them in war, the Gaian Empire responded vaguely. Angered with the Gaian Empire, the Woodland People declared war on them. June Twenty Third, 0 F.E.W. The Pyrosia and Gaian Empire join forces, forming the Armies of Destruction. The Water Kingdom, bound by a previous alliance with the Woodland, declared war on both the Fire and Earth. The same day, the Air Empire declared war on the Earth and Fire. Within 5 days, the world was at war. June Thirtieth, 0 F.E.W. The Tribal Coalition of Wild Peoples (the Wild Lands) joins the AOD. July First, 0 F.E.W. Battle of Fyrosia. Great Alliance victory. July Fifth, 0 F.E.W. First Battle of Octo City. AOD victory.